1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to an imaging module package having a compact configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging sensor module generally comprises a substrate, an imaging sensor, and a plurality of passive components mounted to the substrate. The passive components are substantially disposed at a same level with the imaging sensor, and surround the imaging sensor. The imaging sensor is physically and electrically connected to the substrate via a plurality of soldering pads between the imaging sensor and the substrate. The passive components are separated from the imaging sensor for facilitating heat dissipation and avoiding EMI. A total area of the imaging sensor module is larger than the actual area occupied by the imaging sensor and the passive components.
Typically, digital still cameras are desired to be compact for portability. Thus, it is desirable that an imaging module package using the imaging sensor module be compact. However, the imaging sensor module is bulky, because the substrate must have a large enough top surface for supporting both the imaging sensor and the passive components thereon and occupies a large space of the imaging module package.
What is needed, therefore, is an imaging module package which has a compact configuration.